


"How to Be Dead" Johnlock Headcanon

by sammydean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How to Be Dead, Other, Snow Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammydean/pseuds/sammydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always thought the song "How to Be Dead" by Snow Patrol sounds like an argument between John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How to Be Dead" Johnlock Headcanon

**John**...  _Sherlock_

* * *

 

**Please don't go crazy if I tell you the truth**

**No you don't know what happened and you never will if**

**You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall**

_This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall_

_Where you've had me for hours_

_Till I'm sure what I want_

_But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before_

**So sweetheart tell me what's up, I won't stop, no way**

_Please keep your hands down, stop raising your voice_

**It's hardly what I'd be doing if you gave me a choice**

_It's a simple suggestion, can you give me sometime_

_So just say yes or no, why can't you shoulder the blame?_

**'Cause both my shoulders are heavy**

**From the weight of us both**

**You're a big boy now so let's not talk about growth**

**You've not heard a single word I have said**

_Oh my God_

 

…

 

_Please take it easy it can't all be my fault_

_I haven't made half the mistakes that you've listed so far_

**Oh baby let me explain something, it's all down to drugs**

_At least I remember taking them and not a lot else_

_It seems I've stepped over lines_

_You've drawn again and again_

_But if the ecstasy's in, the wit is definitely out_

_Dr. Jekyll is wrestling Hyde for my pride_


End file.
